


Saying Goodbye

by SwanQueen_Adventures



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Minor Prince "Charming" James | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen_Adventures/pseuds/SwanQueen_Adventures
Summary: After going to bed on a fight would Regina be able to make it up with Emma before it was too late!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right Guys,  
> This is a single chapter piece, after the news that a close member of the family has passed away this seems to be my only escape, so here is a quick one for you and I have more chapters to come on my previous work. please tell em what you think and if or how I could make this better.

Regina woke to an empty house, a note saying that Emma had gone out for a run to clear her head, she was clearly still upset after the couple fight last night so much so that Emma spent the night in the spare bedroom of the manor house.  
Regina hated it when they went to bed on an argument, the brunette couldn’t help but feel guilty for starting the fight, Emma wasn’t ready to admit that she suffered not knowing her family. Yes Regina and Henry had accepted Emma but it never truly felt like home, Regina had always wanted to adopt and now was the right time or so she though.  
Regina went about her day as normal trying to forget the fight, maybe once Emma had calmed down was a better time to talk about expanding the family. Suddenly a knock on the door shock Regina from her train of though. 

“Hi David, can I help you?” As she answered the door to the sheriff 

“Hi Regina, I'm afraid this is a business call, It’s Emma” he answered until the brunette cut him off.

“What do you mean Emma, she out for a run and will be back at any moment” She replied starting to shake. 

“I’m afraid you're going to have to accompany me to the hospital because I don’t think we have long” David explain trying to hold himself together as he pointed her in the direction of the police car. 

“David what’s happened, please tell me?” Regina screamed as tears started to roll down her cheek.

Once David had escorted Regina into the sheriff car and began to drive he began to tell Regina what had happened earlier that morning.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emma was out running when she heard a woman scream from Grannies Diner. She sprang into action and ran to assist my wife. On entering grannies, she could see that a masked man had snow hostage with a night to her throat. After a couple of minutes trying to talk to the guys with no luck, snow elbowed the masked man in the rib cage managing to break free. Emma jumped on the man as they began an altercation, Snow rang me. Upon arriving I found Emma on the floor with Granny, Snow and Ruby around her and a pool of blood on the floor, I called for backup but it seems time had stopped for a moment.  
The knife still stuck from Emma's chest appeared to have a wave-like a blade, I waited with her and asked Granny to take Snow to the hospital being pregnant and almost due to deliver I didn’t want to take any chance”. David explained 

“Emma could hardly speak but asked me to bring you to her and that if you didn’t make it in time, she loved you and always will my majesty, she said you would know what that meant?” David asked as they pulled up to the hospital. Regina nodded in acceptance.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Emma Swan Please” Regina asked quietly. 

“Please follow me, Miss Mills, I'm Dr Whale. Emma doctor” the gentleman stated

“I'm going to go find Snow, Regina I will come find you later, she's a hero your girlfriend” David exclaimed 

“I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do Miss Mills, we have made her as comfortable as possible, if I was you I would spend your last moment together” Dr whale exclaimed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Regina wiped away the tears and took a deep breath before she entered the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Here's my hero” Regina exclaimed trying to hold back the tears.

“Gina I didn’t think you would make it?” Emma voice quiet and broken. 

“For you my darling I would move the earth” Regina replied 

“Gina, I'm scared, I don’t want this, I couldn’t let him hurt Snow and the baby” Emma  
stuttered as the tears began to fall.

“Hey, hey” as Regina held her hand, “I’m here you’re not alone” Cupping her girlfriend's face

“I love you, Gina, you were my dream and I broke it” Emma explained. 

“And I love you most, you are my dream Emma, after Daniel I didn’t think I would love again, but you showed me the light and the true meaning of living” Regina now not able to control her tears.

“Don’t cry for me, smile because I lived” As Emma wiped the tears from Regina’s face, the machines sprang to life as Emma body went limp, Regina screamed as Dr whale came running into the room. 

He bundled Regina into his arms and carried her from the room as the team of nurse began to work around Emma’s body, time ticked slowly while Regina was out the room, twenty minutes she was held tight into Dr whales arms him knowing that if he let her go she’d run to the bedside. The nurse in charge called it, as Regina collapsed to the floor of the hospital, Dr Whale never leaving her side just simply picking her up and placing her on a chair. 

About ten minutes later the nurse came and spoke to Regina.  
“You can go back in now and spend as much time as you need, we have removed the machines. I’m sorry for your loss Miss Mills” before making her way down the corridor. Regina walked slowly into the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It seemed like days had passed whiles she was in the room, laid with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s body, face raw from crying, a knock on the door started Regina, before the light from the corridor entered the room. It was David, Snow and a bundle in a blanket. 

“Regina, I'm sorry for your loss, Dr Whale came and spoke to us, come here” as the sheriff outstretched his arms to embrace the brunette. 

“Regina I would like you to meet out new daughter” Snow spoke pulling the blanket from the baby’s face. 

“We have decided that we are going to call her, Emma” Snow spoke looking for a reaction on Regina’s face 

“May I hold her?” Regina asked wiping her tear, as Snow passed the small bundle over to the brunette. 

Regina made her way over to her girlfriend body, whilst holding her hand she spoke “You did it Em, Look you did it” not noticing that both David and Snow had tears streaming from their face.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Regina, Regina. Baby answer me” a soft voice breaking the train of thought. The brunette’s eyes opened to the sight of a familiar room, looking around she soon realised where she was, her bedroom. 

“Regina baby is you alright, do you want me to call a doctor” the brunette spun to see who was speaking to see a blonde young woman sat crossed legged on her bed. 

“Emma you’re alive, promise me you’ll never leave me” wrapping her arms around the blonde whilst tears rolled down her cheek. 

“Baby I’m not going anywhere I was in the room and heard you screaming, I came right away, baby it was a bad dream that all” Emma spoke whilst stroking her girlfriends head “I’m here”

“Promise me Em, promise me we will never go to bed on a fight again” wiping her tears away whilst staring at the blonde.

“I promise” Emma spoke as she leant forward a captured a kiss from the shaken woman holding her in a tight embrace. 

"I promise".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this story


End file.
